


After the End

by Tundra (DragovianKnight)



Category: Beast Machines
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/pseuds/Tundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absence doesn't always make the heart grow fonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/28/11 as part of Three Weeks for Insane Journal.

He doesn't mean to be gone from Cybertron so long. But he finds the reborn, technorganic world...uncomfortable, an uneasy melding of the purely organic world he still thinks of as home, and the sterile wasteland where he willingly threw aside all vestiges of honor, of duty.

Of love.

It is easier to stay away, hide his cowardice behind claims of restoring that honor, fulfilling the duties he once abandoned. To mouth platitudes about love and absence.

He supposes he should not be surprised when he finally returns and finds his empty promises could not hold her.

Yet he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! I was trying to write FLUFF! A silly little fairy tale about Blackarachnia being the Cybertronian Baba Yaga, and Silverbolt coming back to the planet and going, "Okay, explain again why you're spending your time striking terror into the sparks of children?" And then I made the mistake of going, "But why would she..." and then THIS happened, and I hate myself a little right now.


End file.
